Various machines are available on the market today for electrostatically copying the visual image on an original document medium onto copy paper. Usually, the various components of these machines are independently driven with the operation controlled by the use of switch elements operated by the leading edge of the copy paper. Because of the sensitivity required for paper actuated switches, these prior art machines have been difficult to properly adjust and to maintain. Moreover, because a relatively large number of components required for these prior art machines, the manufacture thereof has been expensive. Because of the synchronization required to seccessfully copy, these prior art machines have frequently become out of adjustment resulting in excessive loss of production and in the necessity of having technically trained personnel available to repair same.